


Spoiled Rotten

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k17 [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Drabbletober, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Midnight Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Four times Kita spoiled Atsumu, and one time Atsumu spoiled Kita.Osamu had had it enough.“Tsumu, try to lower your voice when you’re having midnight talk with Kita-san next time, okay? I don’t really want to know your private… life.”(For Drabbletober Day 19: spoiling one another)





	Spoiled Rotten

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> I own nothing but the cheesy plot.

**(1)**

“Kita-san, I like you. Please go out with me.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“…”

 

“…what?”

 

**.**

**(2)**

“Kita-san, hug me?”

 

Kita hugged the blond as he was asked to. As a bonus, he added gentle pats on the head. After that, he released Atsumu and went back to cleaning the changing room.

 

Atsumu was left dumbfounded, his hair a little bit messy.

 

**.**

**(3)**

“Kita-san, I’m hungry~“

 

“Atsumu, stop bothering Shinsuke, will ya?”

 

“But I—“

 

“I’ll treat you ramen after practice ends. Go back practicing your serve, Atsumu.”

 

“Okie dokie, Captain!”

 

Kita chose to ignore the shocked stares and resumed his previous activity: practicing his own serve.

 

**.**

**(4)**

“Say, Kita-san… Don’t you think you’re spoiling Tsumu… too much?”

 

Kita blinked. “Are you jealous, Osamu?”

 

“I’m not your boyfriend, Kita-san.”

 

“No. As underclassman and teammate, I mean.”

 

“…oh. Well, no. It’s just—”

 

Far behind Osamu’s back, Atsumu was waving his hands like a child, yelling, “Kita-san, hurry! I’m so hungry I can devour Samu’s whole backpack now!”

 

Osamu whipped to see his twin lightning fast and yelled back, “Don’t you even dare, you omnivorous creature!”

 

Seeing the twin’s antics, Kita sighed softly. After patting Osamu’s shoulder, he walked toward the other Miya—his boyfriend—and replied, “I’m coming, I’m coming. Stop munching on Osamu’s belonging, Atsumu; you’re going to ruin your teeth that way…”

 

“Excuse me, did you just prioritize his teeth over my belongings? Seriously, Captain?”

 

“Ha! Of course he will prioritize me first! I’m his—“

 

“—oh, and you’ll only have a bowl tonight, unless you can repair that backpack somehow—“

 

Atsumu’s frustrated screams was comical enough to make Suna wheeze. Osamu felt his respect for the Captain was growing bigger and bigger.

 

**.**

**(5)**

It was midnight and Atsumu was already in his dreamland.

 

The seconds his phone rang (signaling a call from someone), however, he was instantly awoke and answered said call, albeit groggily. Rubbing his eyes, he muttered, “Bad dreams again, Kita-san?”

 

“…kinda.”

 

Kita’s voice was raspy and hoarse; something that only Atsumu ever heard, leaving Kita’s own Grandmother aside. Sure, their teammates have seen Kita cried before—but this side of him, the tired, _exhausted_ , looking weak and full of openings…

 

For some reason, Atsumu felt proud of himself.

 

“I’m fully awake now. What do you wanna talk about, Kita-san?”

 

And so they talked about many things. Starting from their teammates (“Samu’s crush hasn’t noticed him yet, poor him, but I do wanna laugh at him too so what do I do, Kita-san—“), their favorite food (“Kita-san, you have to try this pudding once. I swear this one will make you join my pudding lover cult—wait, don’t laugh!”), and random things that happened around them lately (“Grandma’s asking you to come over tomorrow.” “Kita-san, if it’s not because my parent at home tonight, I’d gladly run to your home now.”). The conversation lasted for three hours, until Kita finally forgot his nightmare, and they parted with soft chuckles and exchanged ‘sweet dreams’.

 

Atsumu spent few minutes smiling to himself before finally falling asleep again.

 

**.**

 

“Tsumu, try to lower your voice when you’re having midnight talk with Kita-san next time, okay? I don’t really want to know your private… life.”

 

Atsumu smirked. “Noted, dear Bro. Thank you for the suggestion~” was said with a playful wink.

 

Osamu made a disgusted face at that.

 

Atsumu, however, was too giddy to care about his brother’s response. He was too busy tying his shoelace and preparing to go to Kita-san’s house, his own backpack resting next to shoe shelf. After making sure his shoelaces were perfectly tied, he stood up then said, “I’m off to Kita-san’s house! See you later, Samu!”

 

“You owe me puddings for not returning my jackets, Tsumu.”

 

Atsumu pretended not to hear the last part.

 

Knowing that, Osamu rolled his eyes in annoyance. He could only hope that Kita-san was not going to spoil his brother further today…

 

**.**

**(5)**

“Kita-san, kiss me?”

 

Kita blinked. He looked around, making sure his Grandmother was not around, and then proceeded to kiss the blond on the lips. It lasted for few seconds, until they were both out of breath. Atsumu, panting slightly, grinned from ear to ear.

 

Seeing that, Kita smiled—only slightly.

 

“Love you, Shin-san.”

 

Kita said nothing, but he kissed Atsumu again—this time longer than before, more passionate, and more aggressive.

  

**.**

**.**

**[ _end_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled '5 Times I Enjoyed Writing KitaAtsu So Much That It Went Longer Than Drabble' 
> 
> I'm (not) sorry /cough
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading~


End file.
